


A Year in Review

by cookiesruletheworld1088



Series: The New Sharps on The Block [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesruletheworld1088/pseuds/cookiesruletheworld1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My year with Patrick has been crazy. Crazy for me at least. We dated for two months, got married and welcomed a child into this world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Adam's POV for the story and this will wrap up the series. I may visit it again but for now this is the end. This fic will be about Adam's everyday life and how he is getting used to it. Kind of like an epilogue. I might just have a one shot I don't know but enjoy.

My alarm went off, waking me from my slumber. It wasn't loud nor quiet so I rolled over and turned it off. Patrick had an sleeping Noah on his chest who had his fist in his mouth. Patrick was drooling and snoring, just coming home after the Olympics. They looked truly like father and son and it was adorable.

I got out of the bed carefully and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, washing the dirt of last night away. After drying my face I walked back into our bedroom, picking up a sleeping Noah. He didn't even stir, still sleeping in my arms. His hair was unruly, his mouth puckered and breathing softly. He was six going on seven months old, babbling all day and he even says "Mama" and "Dada". It was adorable.

 

It felt like it was just yesterday that we brought him home. He was growing up fast and I was holding on to every moment. But it was okay. Growing up is normal. Building up a family was always my dream which explains why I'm four months pregnant.

 

10&37

 

Now I know what your thinking. "Gross!" But it's normal. After males have a baby, another egg is fertilized already. But the second child is born (healthy) at six months. It looked like I was going to pop. But you only have two. But if your back like rabbits, you know what to expect. After my two month healing, Patrick and I were back at it. 

 

10&37

 

Noah didn't seem bothered at all, huffing and squirming around,

a few times. I bounced him carefully to what my stomach allowed me to. It was a beautiful thing. But this is the start of something new for me.


	2. Our First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the hospital, Adam relieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't proud of how bad Noah's first time flopped but this story will be better!

First _time_ _meeting_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I remember first meeting Patrick. It was a chilly day in November and my surgery on a bright kid, Kristen was done. I was hanging out with Dr. Hansen, letting him brag about a surgery in Indonesia. I wanted to go but oh well. I was going to ask him is he looking forward to anything in Indonesia when nurse Shelly came in the back room. Her eyes were full of excitement and joy, different than her boring filled brown eyes.

"Guys! Guess who's here with their injured daughter?!" Dr. Hansen and I gave each other weird looks.

"Jay Cutler?" Hansen said lamely. He knew nothing about sports.

"Um no. Jay Cutler doesn't have a daughter." Shelly said rolling her eyes.

"At least I tried!" Hansen said defensively.

"Shelly who is it?" I said slowly getting irritated.

"Well Dr. Burish prepare to squeal. Your going to be examining Patrick Sharp's daughter!" My eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"Patrick Sharp?! You mean Chicago Blackhawks winger? Holy shit!" I started pacing back and forth.

"Yes! Isn't this great?! What if he wants to take you home Adam?" Shelly said, face lighting up.

"Um this is strictly professional. How does my hair look?" I began making sure my bun was on point.

"It looks fine! Hurry Adam go go go!" Shelly said pushing me out the door.

I walked down the long hallways, passing patients and saying hello at people I recognized. I turned two corners and took a deep breath. This was going to be okay. I'm just going to examine a professional athletes daughter. It was cool. I walked down another hallway than I stopped. There he was! He looked gorgeous and relaxed, bouncing his foot impatiently. I remembered that I was

supposed to be examining his daughter. I straighten up, squaring my shoulders I walked into the room.

Madelyn mouth dropped when she seen me and Patrick fucking Sharp looked just as starstruck. I smiled and closed the curtains that separated us from the hospital. I stick out my hand, having him shake it.

 

_Janurary 2013_

 

"Alright! Those are the last of the boxes!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Good! How does smocks weight a ton?!" Seabs said wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"Get over it biscuit. You've lifted more than a box full of smocks." Duncs said setting down my box full of books.

I was moving in with Patrick after our quick wedding at city hall. We got married the 10th of December and it was sweet. Of course my mother didn't support me marrying Patrick so quick but I'm happy. That's all that matters. Plus Patrick was the one. I could feel it.

"Yeah. Well have some pizza and beer to relax." Patrick said slapping Seabs back.

 

"Thanks man. You know how to pay workers." Seabs said bustling into the kitchen.

"No thank you. You guys have been great help." I said following Seabs. Patrick was retrieving four beers from the fridge for us four.

"Wow Sharpy. How come your husband has manners and you don't?" Duncs said taking a slice of pizza.

"Hey I have manners! You guys just open yourself up to criticism." Patrick said taking a bite out of his pizza.

 

"Well use them! We have guest!" I said swatting Patrick's arm.

 

_August 2013_

"Patrick would you like to see?" Dr. Nick asked

Sitting on the doctors table, with my legs spread open, feeling nothing but crucial pain. I felt my hole stretching, painful with every passing minute. Feeling my first child making his way into the world. Patrick looked amazed as he looked down there. When Dr. Nick commanded me to give him a big push, Noah came into our lives.

 

_April 2014_

Patrick kissed Noah's head as we began walking out the door. Noah giggled and squirmed and I smiled. Abby took Noah into her arms, Maddy hugged me.

"Your going to bring baby back?" Maddy asked me, holding my leg.

"Yes. Are you excited?" I said patting her head.

"Yeah! I get to be big sister twice!" Maddy said clapping her hands. Another contraction hit. I grit my teeth.

"Mama. Mama!" Noah said, babbling at me over Abby's shoulder.

"Aww baby. Mama's going to be back." I said stroking Noah's hair.

"Mama!" Noah started giggling and smiling at me.

"Okay baby boy." Another contractions hit

"We should get going. Let's go." Ruth said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay. Maddy come here baby!" Patrick scooped Maddy up in his arms and kissed her neck wildly. She shrieked with laughter.

"Dada! Dada! Dada! Dada!" Noah said smiling.

"Come on! We have to go!" Ruth said rushing me out the door

Ruth helped me into the car while Patrick started the car. I sat in the passenger seat next to Patrick as he rubbed my hand. I kissed his and ran my thumb across his knuckles. He kissed me deeply and I kissed back equally as hard. He pushed hair out of my face.

"Let's bring our baby home." Patrick said kissing my forehead.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Patrick pulled out of our home driveway slowly. He started down the block and made his way to the hospital. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. Another baby. Its been one year with Patrick. He made me feel loved, wanted and the ultimate mom. I felt lucky that this is the rest of my life. Patrick was going to be mine no matter what.

"Adam you okay?" Patrick asked rubbing my hand.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about the past year."

"Good way or bad way?" Patrick asked as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Great way." I replied, taking off my seat belt.

"I'll help you out Adam. Patrick we'll meet you there." Ruth said opening my car door.

"Alright Ma. I'll get a parking space. Be in there soon baby." Patrick said kissing me.

"Do you both realize that Adam is in labor?" Ruth asked confused.

"We're ready for real. Let's go Ruth." I said taking her offered hand.

I got out the car slowly and Ruth shut the door behind me. She held my back, matching my slow pace. We walked through the double automatic doors. Dr. Nick's assistant was waiting on us. Kenneth I think was his name.

"Hello Mr. Sharp. Everything alright?" He asked smiling like a goon.

"Yes. Just having a baby here!" I said through clinched teeth as another contraction hit.

"Well let's head to the delivery room! Wheel Chair?" He asked breaking one down.

"Yes please." I said as Ruth helped me into the chair.

Nick's assistant wheeled me down the hallway and turned a few corners. He took us down another hallway and then we were there. He helped me into the hospital room and got me a hospital gown.

10&37

 

 

_Mama!_ _Look at what Daddy and I made!" Noah said pulling me into the backyard._

_" Okay baby. Lead the way. " I stuck out my hand and Noah took it._

_Noah was bigger and his vocabulary was larger. He was about five years old, looking like an spitting image of Patrick. He was wearing an stripe shirt and blue jeans with no shoes. His hair was long as always, looking like Kurt Cobain. He lead me into the backyard, jumping down the deck steps. I seen Patrick in an white shirt and shorts, hair long and curly. Once he saw me he smiled. He gave me a little wave and I wave back.  
_

_"Hey sweetheart. You sleep okay?" Patrick asked from his spot in the grass._

_"Yes. I slept fine." I said sitting next to him._

_"So what did you and Noah make?" I asked softly._

_Patrick pointed towards the end of the backyard and I gasped. It was beautiful. It was bushes covering the arch which was made with roses and beautiful flowers. Beyond that was a path, curling and twisting in different directions. Trees went along the sides. A baby ran out of the forest preserve. It's face was white out, I couldn't see it's face.  
_

_"Come on Beeeeeep." Patrick said. When he called it's name, it was blurred out._

_"Okay!" The baby stood there waiting for the three of us to join it. It began clapping and singing Chelsea Dagger. Patrick began snapping and singing along with it. We began running into the preserve singing Chelsea Dagger together._

 

 

_10 &37_

"Adam baby. Wake up." Patrick was rubbing my back, his green eyeballs covering my vision.

"Mmh. What's wrong."

"Well Mr. Sharp your ten centimeters dilated and your baby is ready to come out." Dr. Nick said snapping on gloves and rolling to the foot of the bed.

"Hmm. I've must of slept a while." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Yes. When you got comfortable, you passed out!" Ruth said from the other side of the bed.

"Well come on. Let's get the baby in here." Nick said impatiently.

Nick and Patrick helped me get into the normal birth position. 

 

 

 

10&37

 

 

"She's beautiful." I said gasping at our new edition to the family.

"Not as cute as me!" Maddy said from Patrick's arms.

"Maddy!" Abby scolded. She gave her a look that can freeze the Sahara desert.

"Sorry." Maddy said sad.

I looked down at our baby girl. She was perfect. She had fine, matted blonde hair, blue eyes and small everything. She was perfect in every way. She looked at all of us with her huge eyes, blinking up at us.

"Mr. Sharp? We need the child's name for the birth certificate." An nurse said holding the birth certificate copy.

"Right!" I said kissing her cheeks.

"Alright. First name?" The nurse said ready to write.

"Charlotte." I said spelling it out for the nurse.

"Middle?" She asked softly, looking at Charlotte with a sweet look.

"Penelope." I said looking at the nurse smile.

"And last?"

"Sharp." Patrick said.

 

 

10&37

 

Charlotte Penelope Sharp was born April 4th at 6lbs and 6 ounces. She was small and beautiful and so sweet. She loved to cuddle and make spit bubbles like her older brother. 

After everyone left the room I thought about my beautiful family. My absolute wonderful husband with his wonderful supporting family. My daughter, Madelyn made me smile no matter what. We developed a amazing bond that can never break. Abby,who's the strongest woman next to my mom helped me through whatever. She was family, lending an helping hand whenever needed. Noah, my baby boy who I love so much was perfect. Everyday it was something new he learned and it was great. Charlotte was the cherry on top. She was perfect in every way and I know her and Maddy will be the best of friends.

 

Patrick sat in the chair next to me holding a sleeping Noah. They both looked beautiful.

"Patrick?" I said catching his attention. He looked at me with green eyes.

"Yes baby?" He said sleepily.

"Thank you." I said rubbing his hand.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"The best year of my life."


End file.
